Bisikan Iblis
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Mungkin benar, mungkin harusnya jalan itu yang Chuuya pilih dari dulu.


**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Edogawa Ranpo, Nakahara Chuuya, Dazai Osamu,

**.**

0o0o0o0

**Bisikan Iblis**

0o0o0o0

**.**

apalagi yang bisa ditahan? beberapa kata

bersikeras menerobos batas kenyataan –

setelah mencapai seberang, masihkah bermakna,

bagimu, segala yang ingin kau sampaikan?

.

**Sajak-Sajak Empat Seuntai /5/** _in_ **H**ujan **B**ulan **J**uni _by_ **S**apardi **D**joko **D**amono

0o0o0o0

**.**

"Kenapa kau harus berjuang mati-matian untuk membuatnya bertahan hidup sementara dia selalu merindukan kematiannya sendiri?"

Chuuya sedang beristirahat di kantin rumah sakit siang itu, menikmati satu cangkir kopi hitam panas, berusaha untuk menahan kantuk yang semakin berat setiap saatnya ketika salah satu detektif kota mendatangi ia dan mengajukan pertanyaan tadi.

Ini bukan kali pertama Chuuya berhadapan dengan detektif itu. Namanya Edogawa Ranpo, salah satu rekan kerja kekasih hatinya di Agensi Detektif Kota. Detektif hebat yang bahkan bisa membuat semua orang di kepolisian tidak bisa membantah dirinya. Salah satu orang yang membantu Chuuya mengawasi Dazai Osamu, kekasih hatinya, dari macam-macam hobi bunuh diri dan tindakan bodoh yang mengancam nyawa.

"Aku boleh duduk di sini?"

"Silahkan."

Setelah mengisi satu bangku di samping Chuuya pria pendek yang suka sekali menggukan topi _pet newsboy_ dan jubah dengan warna cokelat di setiap aksinya itu memanggil seorang pelayan, meminta disanjikan satu cangkir kopi susu manis.

"Ini sudah yang ke tujuh kali dalam setahun terakhir. Apa kau masih belum mengerti alasan Dazai melakukan semua tindakan gilanya?"

Bukannya tidak mengerti, tapi Chuuya sendiri punya alasan kenapa dirinya tidak ingin Dazai mati.

"Kau mencintainya, kan?" mata sipit lawan bicaranya itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka, menunjukan dengan jelas iris hijau bening yang cantik di dalam. Dan di saat yang sama mata indah itu memberinya rasa intimidasi yang kuat. "Lalu kenapa tidak pernah terpikir olehmu untuk membiarkan dia mati seperti keinginannya?"

Bukannya tidak terpikir. Sungguh, setiap kali kejadian seperti ini terulang pikiran seperti itu selalu memenuhi isi kepala Chuuya. Ada rasa ingin membiarkan Dazai mati seperti keinginannya, tapi Chuuya sendiri takut kehilangan sosok kekasih hati yang selalu ia puja.

"Jadi menurutmu aku salah?"

"Bukan menurutku, tapi bagi Dazai kau adalah penjahat yang menghalanginya."

Ah, ya memang benar. Perasaan Chuuya yang tidak ingin kehilangan Dazai ini memang adalah penghalang bagi sang kekasih hati untuk bertemu dengan ajal yang selalu dia rindukan.

"Aku tahu kau ingin terus bersama dengannya. Aku mengerti kau mencintainya, tapi ... kenapa tidak pernah terpikir olehmu untuk pergi menjemput kematian kalian bersama? Dengan begitu kalian akan tetap bersama dan kau tidak perlu takut kehilangan dia."

_Pergi menjemput kematian bersama dengan Dazai? _

0o0o0o0o0

"Nah, Dazai apa kau mau bunuh diri bersama denganku?"

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?" tidak menjawab, Chuuya hanya ingin Dazai menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. "Ah, kau salah makan di kantin tadi? Atau salah satu bagian otakmu rusak karena dua malam tidak tidur?"

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

Dia tidak menjawab lagi.

Sambil tersenyum dia kembali bertanya, "Ranpo-san mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Chuuya juga memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

Kali ini tangan Chuuya diraih, dihadiahi sebuah kecupan singkat pada punggung tangannya. "Dengan senang hati aku ingin melakukannya bersamamu."

"Kalau begitu ayo lakukan. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk mati sendiri lagi, ajak aku bersama denganmu agar aku tidak perlu ketakutan lagi saat mendengar kau melakukan hobi bodohmu itu."

Tubuh Chuuya ditarik, dibawa mendekat padanya. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan di jarak yang sangat pendek, dan kali ini tangan Dazai mengusap lembut kedua pipinya, tidak mengijinkan Chuuya untuk menoleh dan mengalihkan padangan pada hal lain. Sambil tersenyum dia berbisik, "Baiklah, ayo pikirkan cara terbaik agar kita sama-sama mati. Karena aku juga tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri olehmu di sini, Chuuya."

Kemudian satu ciuman menutup pembicaraan mereka malam itu.

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**09:39 23/06/2019**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
